Nathan Drake (Uncharted)
Nathan “Nate” Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted video game series. He is a treasure hunter and fortune seeker, as well as a deep-sea salvage expert, action-pro, and professional thief, having competed with several enemies such as Atoq Navarro, Zoran Lazarević, Katherine Marlowe and Roberto Guerro. Nate believes himself to be the descendant of the famous English explorer Francis Drake. By the events of Drake’s Deception, he is married to Elena Fisher. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Drake is currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Uncharted * Species: Human * Age: Somewhat mid-30s * Height: 5’11” * Weight: 220 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, APEX * Debut: 2007 * Status: Active * Billed from: Cartagena, Columbia; in Los Angeles, California * Allies: Elena Fisher (wife), Victor “Sully” Sullivan (mentor), Crunch Bandicoot, Jonesy Garcia, Crash Bandicoot, Isaac Clarke * Rivals: The Legion (Dio Brando, Krieg the Psych and Metal Sonic), The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins and Damian Reigns) * Twitter: @UnchartedThief Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) FUSION (2015–present) Personality Perhaps Nathan Drake’s most prominent trait is his humor and rather callous reaction to death. When overcoming enemies, he’ll usually crack a joke, which might make him seem heartless, but could be seen as a result of his rather unorthodox lifestyle. This coupled with his disregard for the law and it’s not surprising he grew up as a thief. Despite this, Drake is a good person. He prefers to stick to thieving and only kills in self defense. He is more compassionate than his associates, (besides Elena) and risks his life to save both Karl Schafer and Jeff, even though he had known them for extremely short times. Drake’s personality is very much divided into two aspects, which present themselves more prominently with whoever he is with at the time. With his darker associates, such as his mentor and father figure Victor “Sully” Sullivan, Chloe Frazer or Harry Flynn, he has a lesser regard for others and is willing to go through them to get what he wants. Examples of this being how he prepares to use Elena to fund a hunt for personal gain in Uncharted: Drake’s Fortune and how he goes behind Flynn’s back and sleeps with Chloe, despite the latter claiming that she and Flynn shared more than a professional relationship in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. When with Elena, his more compassionate side comes out. He makes a greater effort to help those around himself, as seen when he risks his life for Jeff, who he barely knew, but since Elena cared, so too did Nate. This side of his personality also displays itself when with his friends. Nate is extremely loyal, going to great lengths if those he loves are in danger. This may be a result of his phobia of commitment; he will stop those in his life from leaving him, but at the same time he distances himself repeatedly, this being the main reason Elena and Nate were estranged during the events of Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * El Dorado (Omoplata Crossface) * The Adventurer’s Welcome (Lifting Falling Inverted DDT) Signature moves * Abdominal Stretch * Backhand Chop * Baseball slide * Camel Clutch * Conqueror (Shiranui) * Diving Crossbody * Diving Double Axe Handle * Drake’s Fortune (Jumping Reverse STO, sometimes from the second rope) * Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope or to the opponent’s knees * European Uppercut * Eye of Indra (Brainbuster) * Figure-four Leglock, sometimes while standing * Flying Forearm Smash * Folding Powerbomb, sometimes transitioned into an STF or a Boston Crab * Golden Abyss (Frog Splash) * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Exploder ** German ** Super ** Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Verticals) – adopted from and in tribute to Eddie Guerrero ** Tiger ** Vertical, sometimes dropped into a Neckbreaker onto the knee * One-handed Bulldog * Putting his foot on the opponent’s chest in a pinning attempt, with theatrics * Running Back Elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew * Sleeper Slam, sometimes as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Slingshot Somersault Senton * Sliding Crooked Arm Lariat to a sitting opponent * Suicide Dive * The Fourth Labyrinth (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent’s back or an Inverted Figure-four Ankle Lock) * Til-a-whirl Backbreaker * Tornado DDT, sometimes while springboarding * Uncharted Territory (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb, sometimes from the second rope) * Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker Managers * Jonsey Garcia * Crunch Bandicoot Nicknames * “Nate” * “(The) Uncharted Thief/Adventurer/Hero” Entrance themes * “Fake It” by Seether (UWE; 2007 – present / APEX; May 26, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Multiverse * FWM World Trios Championship (1 time, current) – with Crunch Bandicoot and Jonesy Garcia Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Galaxy Championship (9 times) * UWE High Flyin’ Championship (4 times) * UWE X-Treme Championship (2 times) * UWE Duos Championship (1 time) – with Light Yagami Trivia * Drake originally won the UWE Omega Championship in 2006 before former UWE General Manager Rugal Bernstein overturned the decision. * Drake holds the record for the most UWE Galaxy Championship reigns as a nine-time titleholder in UWE history. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers